


Brnkni mi

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, dialog
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Kam až váš může zavést telefonní rozhovor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brnkni mi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35481) by Silveris. 



 

_píííp_

 

„Ahoj, tady Harry Potter. Já sice zrovna teď k telefonu nemůžu, ale vy mi můžete nechat vzkaz.“

 

_píííp_

 

„Harry! Vím že toho máš hodně. Zvedni to!“

 

_ticho_

 

„Harry! Harry! Harry! HARRY!“

 

_klap_

 

„HERMIONO! Co blázníš? Ginny a já tu zrovna máme nádherně romantickou večeři při svíčkách a-“

 

„Ušetři mě, Harry. Teď ne. Musím ti něco říct.“

 

„No tak ven s tím!“

 

„Malfoy mě pozval na večeři. Dnes večer! Harry, věřil bys tomu? Malfoy! Na večeři! Dneska!“

 

„A proč kvůli tomu ječíš na mě? Nejsem Malfoy. Jestli nechceš jít, tak mu to řekni. Přece nepotřebuješ moje svolení. Jako fakt Hermiono-“

 

„Harry, on to dělá jen aby nás vytočil. Mě i tebe. Ty nejsi vytočený?“

 

„Vytočený? Já? Zrovna teď do nejvyšších otáček!“

 

„Harry, řekni mu, ať si dá odjezd.“

 

„Cože?“

 

„Jste partneři. Řekni mu, že jsem... že jsem zasnoubená, nebo něco. Že si budu brát tebe. Nebo Rona – to sakra je úplně fuk. Nebo mu řekni, že jsem lesba-“

 

„Hermiono-“

 

„Jo, to mu řekni. Že jsem Viktor/Viktorie. Že jsem úchylák, co se rád převlíká za chlapy. Že se přede mnou třese každá  bledá tvář s blonďatou hlavou.“

 

„Hermiono, víš ty vůbec, jak jsi teď směšná?“

 

„Harry! Jsem _zoufalá_. Ty jsi bystrozor, máš přece určitá... privilegia, která my smrtelníci nemáme. Mohl bys ho setřít nějakou kletbou...“

 

„Ne! Nebudu sesílat kletbu na svého vlastního parťáka, Hermiono! A upřímně, čím míň se s ním vidím, tím lépe. Dost na tom, že je ten hňup můj parťák.“

 

„A to by ti nevadilo, že kdyby si se mnou vyšel a došlo by mezi námi... to, no, však víš k čemu – že bys ho pak musel vídat ještě častěji?“

 

„Co?“

 

„Nechci být prostředek, kterým se budete vzájemně vytáčet, Harry. Vždyť mě zve na rande jen proto, aby tě odrovnal.“

 

„Hermiono, nenapadlo tě třeba ani jednou, že se tě ten ťulpas snaží dostat na večeři z úplně opačných důvodů, než si myslíš?“

 

„Sklapni Pottere, to je absurdní!“

 

„Hele Hermiono, nebudu vám stát v cestě a nebudu se vám do toho míchat. Vyřiď si to s ním sama. Malfoy mě už celý týden nechává žít a byl bych rád, kdyby to tak i zůstalo.“

 

„Týden? To je zvláštní, že je to taky právě týden, co si sehnal moje číslo. Hmmmm, tak mě tak napadá-“

 

„Měj se Hermiono!“

 

„Nemůžeš zavěsit! Ještě jsme neskončili!“

 

„Cože Ginny? Pálí se nám kuře? Ovšem, hned tam letím!“

 

„To je taková nebetyčná lež, Harry.“

 

„Papa Hermiono, brzy zas pokecáme. Pa!“

 

_klap_

 

„Dobrý večer vám přeje Hermiona Grangerová. Kdo volá?“

 

„Jsi jak vystřižená z předpovědí počasí, Grangerová.“

 

„Malfoy.“

 

„Ano.“

 

„Co chceš, ty pitomče?“

 

„Tak ale – to nebylo hezké. Vedeš všechny hovory takhle?“

 

„Vymáčkni se, ať už to máme za sebou, fretko.“

 

„Dobrá, dobrá. Aby sis necvrnkla do těch tvých růžových kalhotek. Volám, abych tě zkontroloval.“

 

„Hahaha, jako bych byla nemocná. Nepotřebuju abys mě kontroloval, Malfoy, takže si odpusť ty šaškárny.“

 

„V kolik tě mám vyzvednout?“

 

„He?“

 

„Ta večeře, Grangerová. Je skoro osm. Máme u Ransejů rezervaci.“

 

„Nevzpomínám si, že bych si s někým na dnešek domlouvala večeři.“

 

„Nech si ty kecy, Grangerová. Za uplynulý týden jsem se tě ptal každý den dvakrát, už je konečně čas. Není právě zdvořilé odmítnou nabídku gentlemana, jak je ti jistě známo.“

 

„Až nějakého gentlemana potkám, určitě ti dám vědět, Malfoy.“

 

„Takže se za chvíli se vyhoupnu u tvých dveří?“

 

„Co? Ne! S ničím jsem nesouhlasila!“

 

„A ani jsi neodmítla.“

 

„No, tak odmítnu hned teď.“

 

„Příliš pozdě. Zrovna se chystám se k tobě letaxovat.“

 

„Nejdu nikam!“

 

„U Ransejů si to zamiluješ, Grangerová.“

 

_píííp_

 

„Ahoj, tady Hermiona Grangerová. Právě nejsem u telefonu, protože jsem zaneprázdněná, pracuji nebo spím, ale zanechte mi tu své jméno, číslo a vzkaz a já se ozvu hned, jak to bude možné.“

 

_píííp_

 

„Hermiono, tady Harry. Vstávej, ty ospalče. Už je skoro sedm. Tak jak to včera dopadlo? Šla jsi tam vůbec? Co jsi tomu hňupovi řekla? Zavolej mi až se vzbu-“

_klap_

 

„Ksakru Pottere, to musíš lidem volat takhle nekřesťansky brzo ráno?“

 

„MALFOY!“

 

„Přestaň ječet!“

 

„Co-Mal-ééé? He? Co ty-přece-ale-Hermiona-“

 

„Ehm ehm ehm, mlč, ty koktavej blázne. Grangerová pořád ještě spí. Chceš, abych ji vzbudil?“

 

„Ale já myslel-“

 

„Jo, to máš pravdu. Určitě je ze včerejší noci celá rozbolavělá. Nejlíp, když ji teď necháme spát. Takže zatím Pottere. Uvidíme se v práci.“

 

_klap_


End file.
